Whipped Cream
by chyorimentum
Summary: Bagi Eunhyuk, cupcake berhiaskan whipped cream stroberi sangat enak dan manis. Tapi bagi Donghae, justru yang memakan cupcake itulah yang sangat manis—Lee Hyukjae./"Kau yang sudah memaksaku, Hyukkie." [Oneshoot fluff—HaeHyuk]


**Disclaimer**: Super Junior © God

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance, Fluff

**Pairing**: HaeHyuk

**Warning**: Possibly typo(s), **Yaoi**, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Alternate Reality, abstract themed

* * *

—_**Whipped Cream—**_

_by chyorimentum_

© 2012

* * *

"Hae, bisakah kita berhenti sebentar di toko kue itu?"

Perhatian Lee Donghae berganti dari jalanan ke seseorang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya—tepatnya di kursi penumpang. "Untuk apa, Hyukkie? Bukankah kita sedang buru-buru untuk pergi ke rumah Yesung _hyung_ dan Ryeowook?" Maklumlah, mereka kini sedang berada di perjalanan menuju rumah sahabat lama mereka—Yesung dan Ryeowook. Kabarnya, Ryeowook baru saja melahirkan anak pertamanya dan Yesung. Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, bukankah menjenguk adalah suatu hal yang diwajibkan?

_Namja_ yang dipanggil dengan nama Hyukkie—alias Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk—itu menatap Donghae dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_-nya. "_Jebal_, Hae... Aku lapar... hanya sebentar saja kok, _ne_?" pintanya.

Donghae mendengus lalu tersenyum ke arah _namjachingu_-nya itu. "_Arraseo_, _arraseo_... Lagipula, kurasa dua jam perjalanan ini cukup melelahkan dan mengharuskan kita untuk istirahat."

"Yaaay! _You're so aweeesome_!" Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae dengan semangat. _Gummy_ _smile_ yang terpatri di wajahnya pun tampak begitu manis—walau Donghae hanya sempat melihatnya sekilas. Sebab, jika ia terbuai oleh wajah cantik itu mungkin saja detik ini mereka akan menabrak pohon besar yang berada di depan sana.

_Namja_ berambut kecoklatan itu membelokkan setirnya ke kanan lalu memarkirkan mobil Audi yang dikendarainya itu ke lapangan parkir. Setelah terparkir dengan benar, ia pun mematikan mesin mobilnya. "Hm... toko kue ya? Kira-kira kue apa yang harus kubeli untuk _baby_ Hyukkie-ku?" Donghae berpikir.

"_Cupcake_ stroberi!" jawab Eunhyuk lantang.

"_Okay, wait for me, arra_? Aku akan membelikannya untukmu." Donghae mengecup sekilas pipi Eunhyuk.

"Uhm!" Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu saat _namjachingu_-nya turun dari mobil. Agar tak bosan, ia pun memasang satu album lagu milik Adele pada _music player_ yang terpasang di mobil.

Beberapa lagu telah terlewati hingga Donghae datang kembali dengan sebuah kantung plastik besar di tangannya. "Ini, satu lusin _cupcake_ stroberi untuk _nae_ Eunhyukkie!" seru Donghae seraya mengacak rambut Eunhyuk dengan tangannya yang lain.

Eunhyuk menerima kantung plastik itu dengan wajah yang sangat cerah. "_Gomawo_, Hae!" Ia menatap iris kelabu lawan bicaranya. "Boleh aku makan sekarang?"

Donghae menaikkan kedua bahunya. "_Sure, why not_?"

Merasa mendapat izin, _namja_ berambut _blonde_ itu pun mengambil kotak yang berukuran cukup besar dari dalam plastik. Ia pun membuka kotak itu dengan semangat yang membara. Iris kecoklatannya terlihat berbinar ketika melihat dua belas buah _cupcake_ cantik berhiaskan _whipped cream_ berwarna _pink_ yang menandakan bahwa rasa dari _cupcake_ juga hiasan _whipped cream_ tersebut adalah stroberi seperti yang Eunhyuk inginkan. Eunhyuk mengambil salah satu _cupcake_ dan memperhatikan rupa kue manis itu. Matanya sedikit menyipit ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Bagaimana caranya aku memakan _cupcake_ ini kalau _whipped cream_ berada di atasnya sementara tak ada sendok?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ah, benar juga. Kalau begitu biar kuminta sendoknya dari penjaga kasir itu," ucap Donghae yang sudah bersiap untuk keluar kembali dari mobilnya.

Dengan cepat Eunhyuk mencegah Donghae untuk keluar dari mobil itu dengan cara menarik lengan bajunya tepat sebelum _namja_ berambut coklat itu membuka kenop pintu. "Tunggu, Hae. Biarkan saja, sepertinya aku masih bisa memakannya walau tanpa sendok."

_Namja_ beriris kelabu itu menghembuskan napasnya. "Baiklah... makanlah dengan tenang sementara aku kembali menyetir, oke?"

"Uhm," jawabnya singkat lalu melahap _whipped cream_ yang berada di atas _cupcake_ tersebut. '_Hm... benar-benar nikmat!_' Pikir Eunhyuk.

Donghae kembali menghidupkan mobilnya lalu mengendarai mobil berwarna hitam itu untuk melaju menuju rumah Yesung juga Ryeowook. Sesaat ia menyadari kalau _music_ _player_-nya kini tengah memainkan lagu '_Rolling In The Deep_' milik Adele. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya lagu itu termasuk salah satu lagu favoritnya. Bila lagu ini terdengar di _music_ _player_, radio, atau di mana pun itu, ia pasti akan menyanyikan liriknya secara tak sadar. "_We could have had it all_... _Rolling in the deep_..." _See that_?

"KYAAA!"

CKIIIT!

Donghae menginjak rem dengan refleks karena mendengar teriakan dari Eunhyuk yang berada di sampingnya secara tiba-tiba. Untung saja ia dan Eunhyuk memakai _seat belt_ sehingga tak ada kejadian buruk yang terjadi. Panik, ia pun segera menengok ke arah Eunhyuk. "Ada apa, Eunhyukkie? Apa yang terjadi?!"

"_Cupcake_-ku... _cupcake_-ku jatuh..." jawab Eunhyuk polos dengan wajah memelas.

Hening melanda. Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya terkejut. Jadi hanya karena itulah ia harus mengerem mobilnya mendadak tepat di tengah jalan dan panik tak jelas? Sungguh, ini semua benar-benar konyol! "Kau ini! Jangan membuatku kaget, Hyukkie! Kau mau aku mati terkena serangan jantung karena ulahmu?!" cecar Donghae yang mulai emosi.

"Ma—Maaf..." Eunhyuk tertunduk takut. Baru kali ini ia melihat Donghae yang begitu marah padanya. "Ha—Habis... aku kaget karena tiba-tiba saja _cupcake_-nya jatuh dari tanganku. Aku benar-benar syok, padahal itu kan kue yang kau belikan untukku..."

Perlahan emosi Donghae yang meluap pun surut. Pemuda beriris kelabu itu mendengus dan menunjukkan senyumnya yang tulus. Ia mengelus surai pirang milik _namjachingu_-nya yang polos itu. "Baiklah, kau kumaafkan. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf karena telah berteriak padamu. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi, _ne_?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi... apa kau punya tisu? Bibirku berlumuran dengan _whipped cream_..."

Hening kembali melanda.

'_Dasar Hyukkie..._' gumam Donghae dalam hati. Kalau saja ini _manga_ Jepang, mungkin Donghae sudah jatuh akibat kepolosan Eunhyuk. "_Arra_, _arra_, akan kuambilkan untukmu." Ia pun segera meraih kotak tisu yang berada di kursi belakang. Untung saja lengannya panjang sehingga ia dapat meraih kotak berwarna putih itu dengan mudah. Tapi tunggu, kenapa saat Donghae meraba isi kotak tisu itu yang didapatinya hanyalah sekumpulan udara kosong? Dengan cepat ia pun mengintip isi kotak tisu, pantas saja yang didapatinya hanya udara. "Tisunya habis, Hyukkie."

"_Mwo_? Habis? Ah... _eotteokhae_..?" Eunhyuk merengek.

Donghae menghela napasnya berat. "Kau yang sudah memaksaku, Hyukkie."

"Hm? Apa maksud—"

Ucapan Eunhyuk terpotong tepat ketika bibir ranumnya merasakan sesuatu yang hangat. Ia mendesah ketika merasakan sesuatu itu mulai bergerak mengitari bibirnya. Sesuatu—lidah itu. Ya, lidah Lee Donghae... selalu saja membuatnya kepayang ketika benda hangat dan basah itu menyentuh kulitnya. Ia menutup matanya perlahan, menikmati setiap sensasi yang diberikan Donghae melewati lidahnya. Donghae pun turut menutup matanya perlahan, menikmati setiap rasa yang bisa lidahnya kecap. Manis, itulah yang membuat Donghae melakukan hal tersebut terus menerus. Tidak, bukan _whipped cream_ rasa stroberi yang membuatnya manis, justru Eunhyuk-lah yang terasa begitu manis. Hm... jadi itukah alasannya mengapa ia ketagihan merasakan dan 'memakan' Eunhyuk setiap malam?

_Whipped cream_ di bibir Eunhyuk kini telah hilang, tapi kenapa Donghae justru melakukan hal yang lebih? Ia mengecup bibir itu, menghisapnya lalu menggigitnya lembut—alhasil itu pun membuat erangan Eunhyuk semakin gila.

TIIIN!

Mereka berdua tersentak dan langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Suara klakson dari belakang membuat Donghae naik darah, berani-beraninya pengemudi itu mengganggu waktu sakralnya. Donghae langsung menengok ke belakang dengan mata yang sudah terpincing sempurna. _Bad thing for_ Donghae, tampaknya kali ini ia yang harus mengalah. Ia benar-benar lupa kalau ia sedang berhenti di tengah jalan. Buru-buru ia melajukan kembali mobilnya dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

"Ehm... Hae," panggil Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang sangat bersemu.

"_Ne_, _waeyo_?" tanya Donghae yang menatap ke arahnya sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan yang berada di depannya.

"Kalau misalnya seluruh tubuhku dipenuhi dengan _whipped cream_, apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat polos.

Tanpa berpikir dahulu, Donghae pun langsung menjawab. "Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?"

Eunhyuk tak menjawab. Ia malah menggigit ujung jarinya dan membuat pose seduktif. "_Aniya_, entah kenapa aku jadi ingin melumuri seluruh tubuhku dengan _whipped cream_ sekarang juga," ucapnya menggoda.

Donghae terkekeh. Rupanya ada yang sedang rindu dengan sentuhan darinya. "Tenang saja, Hyukkie. Kau akan mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan nanti malam—cintaku, kehangatanku, juga sentuhanku."

"Uuuh! Aku jadi tidak sabar! Malam cepatlah datang, _jebal_..."

"Kau benar-benar tak sabaran, Hyukkie." Donghae mengecup sekilas pipi Eunhyuk. "Tapi itulah yang membuatku mencintaimu. _Saranghaeyo_, Lee Hyukjae."

"_Nado saranghae_, Lee Donghae!" Eunhyuk menunjukkan _gummy smile_-nya. "Ah, apa kita lakukan itu di rumah Yesung _hyung_ saja?"

"Jangan memaksaku, Eunhyukkie..."

.

.

—**the end—**

* * *

Kya~ akhirnya selesai juga~! Mian kalo hasilnya aneh haha, maklumlah authornya aja aneh apalagi ficnya hohohoho /plak

Maaf bila fic ini masih punya banyak kekurangan (_ _)

Go review this fic if you like it! Kamsahamnida ^^


End file.
